


Early Mornings

by Light_It_On_Fire



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_It_On_Fire/pseuds/Light_It_On_Fire
Summary: Virgil wakes up early





	Early Mornings

Virgil loved waking up with his partners. 

Mornings were always calm and slow and soft. When Virgil woke up, it was always a gamble as to who would be in bed around him. 

If he'd gotten to sleep at a reasonable hour the night before, then when he woke up, Logan and Roman were almost always still in bed. Patton was usually already up making breakfast. 

If he'd gone to sleep at three in the morning, (much to Logan's chagrin) he would often wake up to only Roman (who sometimes slept until noon) or perhaps completely alone. 

He really didn't like waking up alone, but he thinks that the other three were picking up on that. He was waking up alone less and less, someone always sitting in bed with him. 

But it was a rare treat to be the first one up. 

One Sunday, he woke up to the feeling of Logan laying stiffly to his left, Patton cuddling into his right, and Roman sprawled across all three of them. 

The room was very quiet, the sound of four people breathing the only thing disrupting the quiet. The sun was shining through the windows, which made Virgil wonder what it looks like outside. 

The window showed different scenes each day. It ranged from anywhere between a sunny meadow, to a barren landscape with dark smog obscuring the view, according to Roman’s mood, which influence the mindscape more than any of the other’s. He was obviously happy today, from what Virgil could see of the sunshine and the blue sky. 

Even if he had wanted to get out of bed to look out the window, though, there was no way to do that without jostling and waking up the others. 

'Not to be dramatic,' he thought, 'but I would literally rather die than wake them up.' 

Virgil summoned the book but he was currently working through, an interesting crime novel that Logan had lent to him. He opened to his bookmarked page, and begin reading. He barely made it half a page before Patton stirred next to him. 

Patton lent out a quiet huff, constricting his arms further around Virgil's waist. 

"Good Morning, Pat." Virgil's voice seemed to startle Patton. 

"Oh, Virgil! You're awake." 

Virgil simply hummed, leaning into Patton's grasp, which was softer now that Patton realizes what he was hugging, and had become a more of a stroking touch. 

They lay like that for nearly half an hour before Roman rolled over onto Logan, which led to the two of them escape downstairs. 

Patton started on breakfast, (waffles this morning) with Virgil helping out once he got his first cup of coffee. 

They made a large stack of pancakes, and set out toppings according to everyone's preferences. (Plain butter and syrup for Logan, assorted berries for Virgil, and whipped cream and sprinkles for Roman and Patton both.) 

Eventually, Logan stumbled down the stairs, followed an hour later by Roman. 

The four of them spent the rest of the day relaxing in each other's presence.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know in the comments if there are any errors, thank you. Comments are appreciated!  
I'm also on tumblr [@light-it-on-fire](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/light-it-on-fire)  
My writing blog is [@sanders-sides-snippets-n-stories](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sanders-sides-snippets-n-stories)


End file.
